Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical switch. In many practical applications, in particular in automobile engineering and in mechanical and systems engineering, it is necessary to reliably recognize, and to transmit to other units, the position of a switch lever or of a movable machine part that can adopt a plurality of different settings or switch positions. One such switch is known from German published patent application DE 40 06 596 A1. The switch position is detectermined in wireless fashion by means of Hall sensors. Detection by means of Hall sensors, however, is very costly.